Losing All Control
by Forever-Sapphire
Summary: It's when your Sensei is a pervert twice your age, when things change too fast, and when losing all control never felt this good, because it just makes you crazier for him. [KakashixSakura]


**Losing All Control**

_Naruto_

ForeverSapphire

_Romance/Humor_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and no profit was gained from this work.

How could I resist? A KakashixSakura? Wowie. Well, maybe I'm just using Sakura as a way to get to Kakashi's smexiness. Ahh, whatever, story's just as good. By the way, it's also eaiser to write with such an age difference, but I really don't want to make them both any older. It keeps the proper restrictions in place, if that's what you want to call it. Gah, I just realized that I kept Kakashi as their sensei. Sakura would be with Tsunade right now…?

I'm going to skip all that, "He had noticed her getting older, more curvaceous, her feelings for Sasuke declining…" Yeah, that ain't gonna happen. (Besides, she loves

Sasuke, it's more than a crush, people. Did you see what she told him right before he left the village? If you're following the English Dub, you won't understand that…Sorry…)

One last thing: I would go more in depth about Naruto's character, but this is Sakura's story. And you all know how she is. Chapter one, Sakura's feelings are a bit…one-sided. Her sentences are short at first… and then the mood totally changes.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

I rolled over skillfully on the leafy forest floor. Sasuke second. Then Kakashi. Lastly Naruto. The few tense seconds extra between our landings were too much.

"Too slow, Naruto." Kakashi-sensei said, with a deadly calm, for the situation. This wasn't unusual, of course, but it sent a chill down my spine. I tried to cover it up as a shiver from the cold. I saw Sasuke's breath condense (?) in the frigid forest air. It was an impulse to always glance at him. I tore my gaze away to see out Sensei's next order. I met his only visible eye.

"The shinobi are close. They aren't strong. But be careful."

'Why is he looking at me?' I thought, 'And only me?'

…It was quiet. We all stared out; trying to sense their chakra. I let down my guard.

I was fourteen. So was Naruto. Sasuke was older by only a few months. Kakashi was twice my age. It's funny how that always sounded strange to me.

Before I realized, Sasuke was in front of my body. My mind had left long ago. My eyes widened as I saw his blood drip to the ground. I let out a silent scream. How could I freeze up like that…?

I saw it fall to the ground. It wasn't Sasuke. It was a clone…and illusion. It was a dark night. The sun had set a while before.

Would Sasuke risk his life for me? I thought between attacks. The ninja were attacking us directly now. I suppose I would risk mine for him. After all, I loved him, right?

Naruto fought to keep up with Sasuke's count. Kakashi-sensei fought along side me. What was his problem today? I could very well look after myself.

Ninja grouped up on me. I yelled as my jutsu were countered. There were too many, and I didn't have the time I needed to produce a clone. I was the only one in Team 7 who couldn't do it fast enough to use I the heat of battle. Sure, I passed the Genin test, but now it was a life or death situation. Once again, the client had tricked us. We were too low a class for this mission. We had no time to turn back. Time was not on our side. But I thought never to worry, with Copy nin Kakash Hatake on our side. Forget time, we got Kakashi.

I laughed in spite of myself and nearly got a poison kunai lodged in my throat. My silver haird teacher eyed me. What was up today? Everything was so wrong today. Fix it, Kakashi, fix it, damn you. Getting angry and blaming others always made things look up, and made me feel better. Just for me. It would sound so stupid to anyone else.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My eyes went blank. I couldn't speak. The only jounin class we had been fighting held me tightly around my waist. He laughed. He traced a burning sharp kunai along my neck. I was terrified. Warm blood dripped down into my shirt. And he stopped at that one vital spot.

Team 7 watched helplessly as the ninja raised the kunai into the air. He wanted to stab me! Someone! Please, do something…

Hot tears streamed down my face. "Y-you're not gonna let me die, right..?" I whispered, horrified. The jounin laughed hysterically. I would have been the ninth person he killed that day.

I let out a silent scream as the kunai came down on my neck.

But Kakashi was behind the killer and twisted his hand back until a sickening crack was heard. He was fast. The other jounin didn't see it coming. How pathetic. How did he earn the high title of jounin? If anything, I knew Kakashi-sensei _deserved_ his.

Sensei's back was to me. And then I had that gut feeling again. I hated how I always needed to be protected. My long hair hung limply covering my eyes. I started crying again. I watched the _deadly _ninja fall, one by one. I wiped the blood off my neck with my hand. Dirty. That would earn me a nasty infection and lots of scolding from a medic-nin later.

Soon Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and Sasuke approached me. I didn't offer any help for the battle. Again. I cried even harder.

My teacher wrapped his arms around my throbbing shoulders. He just…you can't show emotion on the battlefield…And I remembered his words, from that day we had taken the survival test:

"In the world of the ninja, those who break the rules are trash. But those who don't take care of their comrades are worse than trash."

My life had been in danger many times, it wasn't new to me. But that time…I wanted to die.

Naruto watched sadly, wounds everywhere. They healed in an instant, because of the kuubi trapped inside him.

Sasuke would not meet my gaze. Did he pity me? Did he still think I was weak, and feeble, and…annoying?

I held onto him tight, and buried my face into his chest. He was so taller than me. He rubbed his arms up and down my back soothingly. I knew I was over-reacting again. I didn't care. I wanted to feel sorry for myself. Maybe Sensei would let me off Team 7. I was too weak.

He lifted my head by my chin and I felt him wipe away my tears with hs gloved thumbs. I blinked… and opened my eyes. He leaned down and kissed my forehead through the cloth of his mask. I calmed down, but my body still shook. I felt like a child. My eyes fell to the floor in utter shame. I did nothing but cause a huge mess, a problem, an uncomfortable situation…I didn't even help my team. So many thoughts kept overwhelming my head that I didn't even realize when I passed out in his strong arms.

* * *

Okay, after all was said and done, I found out that we were in Kakahi-sensei's apartment. I blushed the minute I realized that I was in Sensei's bed. I guess the guys decided to take me there instead of the medic-nin. Kakashi-sensei **hated **the medical clinic. He'd walk through the streets bleeding to death before someone got him to the clinic. Naruto was fast asleep on a few blankets on the floor. Sasuke was leaning against the wall, his breathing rhythmic. We were all wearing Kakashi-sensei's clothes. His shirt was large enough on all of us to cover up to at least above our knees.

His bed was surprisingly soft. No wonder he was always late for everything. If Naruto and Sasuke weren't there, a few impure thoughts would have entered my head. Ha. I've been around that pervert way too much. I laid back softly in a daze. I turned to my side and glanced out the large window. It was very early morning. I hoped Sensei called my parents.

I eyed our once bloody clothes (Someone washed them?) in the corner of the room in a neat pile along with just my shoes. Sasuke and Naruto probably had theirs at the door. After all, I was the only one who had fainted.

And then it dawned on me. I shot up out of bed.

**Oh. My. Gosh.**

Who changed my clothes last night? I got a bit nervous. Okay, okay…Kakashi's clothes.

The bright sun rising started to blind me. My heart pounded. Faster and faster. I blushed ravenously. I eyed Sasuke and Naruto on the other side of the room. They all had identical pairs of Sensei's long black shirt and…uhm…boxers. I ripped the blankets off. Yeeeaaah…so was I. Don't panic, Sakura! I kept telling myself. You've still got your underwear on, even if his were over them.

How odd is this? I mean, this was my Sensei….my teacher…my _hot_ teacher…WHOA. Don't even go there, Sakura.

I laid back down and ran a hand through my ruffled hair. Calm. The. **Fu**- Hold it. Oh, wait. Bad choice of wording. Calm. The. **Hell.** Down. Okay, much better. My head was frazzled, messed up; dead.

Everything pointed to Kakashi-sensei. Did he see…uhh…and…well, did it really matter? He's my teacher. It won't matter. And what about Sasuke and Naruto…? I glanced helplessly at Sasuke. He looked so peaceful. Was it true he liked girls with long hair? I mean…growing my hair this long made it such a hassle to take care of…and…now…

I turned over in his bed and faced the wall. I pulled the blanket over my head and stretched. "Ahhh…" I heard a few of my joints crack. I took a deep breath and sighed. My breath caught in my throat. Sensei's scent enveloped me. "Oh!"

'He smells _really_ good…' The scent of the forest, with a little spice…sexy.

Oh. Hold it. Bad thoughts.

I shot up as I saw Kakashi-sensei walk through the door. He smiled. Well, he was dressed really casual. Pajama pants, a long black short-sleeved shirt. But of course he still had his mask on. Ha, he even had the Konoha forehead protector on. _Sexy, sexy! _My mind screamed.

'No, no, no!' Inner Sakura cried.

Blood rushed to my face. I fingered the bandage around my neck. I watched him sit next to me on the bed. I tried to hide my blush. It didn't work.

"Good Morning, Sakura. Sleep well?"

Duh, I was in your bed.

'Well, say something!' I couldn't find my voice. It probably decided to jump out the window last night.

"Yesh! Uhh, yeah!" I looked away. I couldn't believe how stupid I was. How dumb I sounded. Even how I probably looked.

He smiled and ran a hand through my messy pink hair, and over my ear. He was hot without even trying! I closed my green eyes and tried in vain not to lean into his hand. This was my Sensei. I was not allowed to think that was about him. And not so suddenly. I noticed his hands weren't gloved this time. My eyes shot open and I stared at the wall.

'Think about the wall. Think about the wall. And not the sexy jounin sitting next to you…Damn.'

My eyes hazily traveled over to a book shelf in the bedroom. And it was filled with ninja books, records of past missions, and…oh. Of course. "Icha Icha Paradise!" That pervert. That just made everything worse. He was trying to help me feel better. That was it. Nothing else.

I knew his hand caressing my cheek was just out of caring. After all, I suppose I made everyone guilty about the fight a few hours ago. I probably had him worried out of his mind. Or maybe I was just being conceited. How could I possibly change such a calm and nonchalant shinobi?

And I really had no idea.

"…Sakura?"

"Hmmn?"

I opened my eyes as I felt him sit up from the bed. I frowned.

"What would you like for breakfast? I'll show you where the bathroom is so you can wash up…Do you mind that I changed your clothes? Blood was everywhere."

_Nonchalance._

I hardly caught what he had said.

"…Yeah, thanks."

Naruto and Sasuke woke uo a couple minutes after I did. I had to fight the baka one for the bathroom. Kakashi handed me a pink toothbrush. He told me that it matched my hair. I smiled.

But wait….

How did he wake up before me…?

* * *

Blah, just let me do what I want. This story will be two types of crazy…Anyway, please review! Hmm. Too Ooc for Kakashi-sensei, my peoples who watch Naruto? 


End file.
